RosarioVampire- Century Series
by Lost Guy
Summary: The year is early 1914, and the world as we know changed years ago, the invasion of monsters in the previous century has taken its toll on humanity. more than half the world lies opressed and used by these beings. full sumary inside, did this after talking with a fellow author and felt compelled to write. will update sometime in the future after doing the other poll story. review!
1. Chapter 1

Rosario+Vampire

The century series:

The year is early 1914, and the world as we know changed years ago, the invasion of monsters in the previous century has taken its toll on humanity. more than half the world lies opressed and used by these beings, Sucumbii dynities, Werewolf kingdoms and the most vicious of all, the Vampire duchies.

few bastions remain for humanity in these dark times as our only saving grace is the technology at our disposal. but still these bastions remain few. Germany, the United kingdoms of great Britain, Australia, New Zealand, half of America, a quarter of Canada, Chile as well as many minor countries have held the line.

But soon the time of conflict will come once again, where fang shall meet Trench Knife, hide meets shells and magic faces technology for domination in this new century...

with the war destined to spread Chaos over the entire plant will a few people on each side, commanders, Soldiers and officers from the Human confederation of states and Vampire mistresses, Sucumbii raiders and snow maiden commando's from the Ancient Alliance be able to broker a unsteady peace between the two sides?

/initiative no1: Assassination, declaration, first meeting./

Moka Akashiya leaned on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower, her cold gaze moving towards the outskirts of the city where the German embassy was. The black, white and red flag flying high on the large flag pole that matched the height of the embassy itself.

She had to admit though, for pitiful humans the German's had a vast amount of pride and was well worth it, for after all they had held their nation despite the overwhelming superiority of the Ancient Alliances military might. Thus these 'people' had garnered a small amount of respect from her.

Her Vampirc eyes, able to see in detail and further than nearly all other eyes, noticed a shadowy figure, cloaked in black, jumping over the 3.5 meter high brick wall with ease before landing softly on the ground and disappearing from her view, Moka wondered who it was for a second.

No human could leap over such a high distance but she couldn't tell what species the sneak was from this distance, where her abilities to detect aura couldn't reach.

Moka shrugged to herself before heading back to the elevator, and from there to the Ball her family had organized for the visiting dignitaries from various other monster controlled countries and nations.

Little did she know that not informing the Embassy of the intruder would change the world forever.

…..

German Embassy:

Her name was unimportant, her background as well, the only thing that mattered was she complete her goal as assassin, the Elimination of General Gunter.

Quickly running across the open grounds in the dusk that covered them, evading German patrols around the high trees and hedges that littered the centre of the grounds.

She ducked behind the grey auto-mobile that was parked a short distance from the entrance. She silently observed the two guards at the entrance, their rifles held at attention and both stood straight ever watching for intruders.

Pulling a knife from her cloak she made to throw it into the guard on the right, though the skill of throwing knifes was left in the past by most assassins a lot of vampire assassins learnt the skill being able to judge with near godlike accuracy where the knife would go.

She quickly flung the knife downrange and hit her target in the throat, breaching his windpipe and causing him to choke on his own blood while at the same time she leapt towards the other guard, who only noticed his dead companion seconds after the knife struck and raised his weapon to fire instead of calling out for help.

Smashing into him she clamped an elegant and pale hand around his mouth and nostrils, preventing him from breathing and slammed him into the pavement.

Looking into his brown eyes she could detect only a sense of fear, pleading for her to spare his life.

Oh how she loved it when the victim grovelled before the kill, considering it to be one of the pleasures she had left in the world. As he began to choke to death he started to try and push her off, to cling to life, she smiled and reapplied pressure watching him start to cry and sob into her hand.

As he fell into unconsciousness his struggling ceased and she let go, allowing his knocked out form to breath once more. Killing as few people as possible was also another order from her contractor; though she hated it cash came first.

She opened the door to the main lobby, completely empty due to running with minimal personnel what so ever. It was that time of the year when Germany reorganized who was stationed where and supplies go wherever they are needed the most. And she had timed it perfectly.

Sneaking off to the right she started to look for the object of assassination. Said to be on the 1st floor east wing.

And of course as is stereotypical of higher up officers they would occupy and use the biggest and fanciest room they could find, so she headed to the end of the corridor and turned left at an over decorated T junction towards the most prestigious conference room in the entire building.

Noticing the two guards at the end guarding the large double door she swiftly retreated back around where she came from. She started to think of how this would go down.

'Ok two guards; corridor is about 20m in length from where I stand 3.5m wide and 4.8 in height from a glance. Best bet would be to kill them both with knives thrown to the windpipe. But the clattering of their equipment would alert the target and his staff. Oh well… challenge accepted.'

Pulling two knives from her cloak she ran around the corner, waiting till she had covered 5m before throwing them both with deadly accuracy, one struck home in its victims neck with enough force to slam him into the door and carry the knife through his neck and sever the spine making him die almost instantly while the other, who was smoking lowered his hand and the knife lodged there, shattering many bones in the hand and making the owner of said hand cry out in pain.

As she reached 5m away from the man he looked up and saw the deadly Vampire running at him full force, in a panic he pulled his Lugar from his belt and fired off a shot. She dodged and jumped at him with her hand stretched out and shaved off his lower jaw, sending blood and bone everywhere.

As he dropped to the floor she licked some of the blood off her nails.

'Not the best I've had… but still good to snack on.'

Turing towards the door she flicked the rest of the blood off. And put an ear to the door. Only just able to hear the conversation of the panicked soon to be defenders on the other side.

"Quickly! Barricade the door! And store the documents in the safe!"

"After this ship the weapons off to the Bolshevik's! And tell them to not expect any more for the next few months!"

She grinned. The target was in here, and it would be his time to die.

She kicked the door in using her superior vampiric strength and rushed in, there were four men, 3 armed with Luger P08's and one with a Gewehr 98 rifle, the target.

She jumped over the table and dashed the closest of the officers across the face, taking out both eyes and causing him to fire blindly when he fell to the ground. The 2nd and 3rd officers let lose a flurry of shots, she leapt forward taking 3 bullets to the right arm though none did any Permanent damage.

As they finished their last bullet and made to reload the officer at the back, her target raised the rifle and pulled the trigger, sending a 7.92×57mm Mauser round her way, she rolled and the round passed nano-meters from her head skimmed a few hairs before flying into the far wall.

She came up in a crouch and leapt at the 2nd officer, catching him in a choke hold and using him as a human shield against the other two who fired at her as she pulled them into their line of fire.

Multiple rounds slammed into the poor meat shield as she studied her target, General Gunter was a short thinish man who lacked any facial hair and took care of his uniform rather well. This was a man she would usually pray upon in her spare time… usually but today he was a target, destined to die at her hand.

She heaved the meat shield over her shoulder and flung him with all her strength at the 3rd officer and knocked him out cleanly. Gunter panicked and hurled the rifle at her and ran for the exit, dodging the hurled weapons she propelled herself through the air and smashed feet first into his back, sending him tumbling out into the hallway.

…..

She walked slowly towards him, the fear in his eyes, the quivering jaw and the tears streaming down his cheeks while desperate pleas for his life in German emitted from his lips, god she loved the sound, loved it when inferior beings begged for their lives.

She stood above him now, the once proud officer now grovelled beneath her, she got on her knees and straddled him, her face inches from his.

"Tell me" she purred while running a hand through his hair "what do humans value most?"

The General let out a sob before replying "i… I don't know. What do we value most?"

With an evil smile she quickly stabbed the knife up into his jaw, and in his final moments of life whispered "their pitiful lives…"

…..

Security Chief Hans Reinhardt Herman Ran down the corridor of the west wing leading from the barracks to the main foyer. 6 men at his back all armed with Gewehr 98 rifles.

He ran towards the Eastern wing, quickly glancing at the entrance seeing the two guard's dead at the entrance before jogging into the east wing and down to the T junction and took a left, only to come across the dead body of General Gunter, splayed out on the ground with a knife jabbed into his jaw from underneath, blood drenched his uniform like how the tears stained his face.

Hans dropped to his knees; this failure in security would surely get him demoted, Gunter was… and emphasis on the was part, a very pro-human man. The German government had suspected him of shipping weapons to Communist revolutionaries in Russia as well as other human groups.

But he was also one of the commanders assigned to the defence network on the German-French boarder. This was bound to end in a diplomatic shitstorm Hans was sure of it. By the Kaiser he needed a drink.

….

As more men came to the scene an Vampire assassin was grinning from ear to ear at the chaos she caused before slipping off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

/….. ….. …../

Authors replies to Reviews:

Johnny: I believe I have already replied but care to explain how you came to those conclusions? Seriously how can you immediately know it will turn into some lezo fic (not that I have anything against lesbians or anyone homosexual readers, my hairdresser is gay and he is the best I could ever ask for.)

Carlos Abraham Duarte: yes it will for the first war… oh waits that can be considered a spoiler lol. You got lucky.

Warmaster Tzeentch: in that case prepare to jump in the trenches cause this schisse is going down Ja!

altenativefuturefan27:actually no genetic research at this time is not advanced enough.

Emeraldfireblade: well here is that next chapter, I will most likely keep him human. Though I am not pairing him with Moka (I can't explain it just yet or else I will be giving away spoilers so wait till we get to 1990 and apast.) I is about to break out that's all I can say. And the Human and non-human countires have their big alliances but there are small groups of independent nations across the world.

Oh witches are accepted in human society cause of how Human they look and are well sort after in the medicinal department, though actual modern science is needed to advance the healing magic as well. Will explain latter. And Ice Maidens are able to enter mildly warn places and anything below that without any assistance besides the lollipop things and maybe an ice pack. While warmer weather is going to make'em sweat and suffer from heat stroke.

…..

Ok any questions or stuff just PM me k people? And lately I have not been most mentally intact so expect near constant updates weekly for a while. Or a short while IDK.

Oh and the first few chapters (1-4) will most likely follow the main characters of the WW1 European front. Other fronts will be introduced in chapters after that. Might also accept OC's to fill those fronts.

….

Chapter 2: political ramifications:

7 hours after the assassination of General Gunter by unknown assassin.

Moka sat in a carriage heading for the embassy, apparently there had been an incident some hours ago… maybe she should have informed someone of the mysterious wall leaper.

The carriage she was in was quite ornate, being mostly coloured with dark colours such as dark violet, blue and black.

Her father had already gone on ahead while her mother and sisters were at the lands her family owned in the Daemon owned half Japan.

The carriage had just passed the gates of the German embassy's wall. The several guards outside saluting as the horses dragging it cantered by, and along the tarmac road leading around the garden that occupied the centre of the front lawn.

When she was younger she would often sneak into the gardens here, it was a place she could be by herself without interruption by her sisters. She would mostly explore around the inner areas of the gardens.

But one of the most memorable times spent here was when she met a young man about her age way back when; though human he was well… loathe to admit it but a friend. She had been entering the garden like she usually would, sneaking past the guards and over the high wall to the high hedged garden in the centre and within to its core. When she arrived at the centre there was an adolescent human male around her age, sitting on the lone bench observing some birds that fluttered around the gardens, his gaze so focused on the two avian's dancing in and out of the trees he didn't notice her approach.

She remembered it clearly.

(((Flash back waves)))

Moka silently stalked forward, her vampiric nature allowing her to remain silent no matter where she walked, towards the young man on the dull bench, one leg tucked underneath his chin while the other dangled off the seat and swung in a lazy fashion.

He wore long grey pants and a matching grey jacket both were one size to large. His hair a sort of dulled black neatly trimmed to be short except on the forehead where he had a small fringe growing, slightly waved in the breeze.

She managed to get up behind him without him noticing, still intently watching the birds dance around the garden, taking a small breath in (as vampires, though they are technically dead still require air to use their voice) and whispered "Boo"

The boy quickly turned around while launching himself from the bench with a surprised gasp and terrified eyes, landing on his back he propped himself up using his elbows and stared at the young vampire. Running a hand through her silver hair she flashed an amused smile and sat down on the bench.

"You're not human aren't you?" he asked with a voice filled with curiosity and awe.

Raising a hand as if to inspect her nails she grinned "mayyyybe!"

His eyes widened "Cool! So what are you?"

Quickly jumping off the seat she crash tackled him to the ground and bared her fangs "I'm a Vampire!" she whispered hoping to scare him. But to her surprise he did nothing but stare, almost as if enchanted by one of those Sucumbii.

"woah, I have never met a vampire before. Or any non-human to be exact. you don't seem, to be a monster."

She huffed at that and grumbled at him "what do I seem to be then?"

The Human slightly blushed and mumbled something very incoherently and quietly she couldn't make sense of it. Grabbing him by the collar she shook him slightly "what did you say!?"

He turned to look at her "I said you seem to be a pretty girl…"

Moka released his collar and ran a hand through her hair "of course I am pretty! I am a vampire after all!"

"yeah and your quite heavy so could you get off of me?" he remaked.

With a huff she dismounted him and sat down on the bench, watching him get up and dust himself off. And then sat down where he was before since the bench was wide enough.

Quickly giving him a look out of the corner of her eyes she then turned to watching the birds just like him.

"so are you new around here? I have been here quite often and haven't seen you before." She asked after a minute of silence, he nodded once and turned to her "yes I am. I only arrived just last week along with my father who is now the head diplomat here at the German embassy, France. Father doesn't usually let me go out into the city, saying you 'evil' monsters will kidnap me and force me to slavery."

Moka felt kind of sad that he felt that way about Daemon kind. But quickly remembering that this was his first encounter with a non-human she put on a smile and faced him "and now what do you think of us?"

He tapped a finger to his chin for a second or two "I am not sure about the rest of your kind, but I would like to be your friend. You seem nice." He held out a hand "Friends?" he asked

To which she smiled and took his hand and squeezed, her Vamperic strength with a grip of iron made him squint in pain. After the quick handshake the two began to talk, about life (or in Moka's case un-life) home family and all sorts of things… yet they didn't even ask for the others name.

(((end of flash back)))

Moka smiled quite fondly at the memory, though after that year they had lost contact with each other she still considered him a friend, especially all of the small adventures they would have in the Embassy gardens and during the Ball's her family held to which she was able to invite a friend, though she always did it in person to avoid going through official chanels.

Then, just then she had realized something that neither one of them would have ever have thought of before they went their separate ways. They never shared their names with each other! The one important thing in a friendship… and somehow theirs had made it despite this lack of knowledge.

Usually they refered to each other as 'hey!, friend' and a few other words. By the dark lords it how could it have taken her years to realize this?

The carriage slowed as it came to a halt in front of the Embassy's main entrance, one of her father's aides waiting out front, his immaculate dress uniform various dark colours that went well together.

He opened the door and bowed as she stepped out gracefully, her boots clicking softly on the ground and hip cloak swaying. The aide, a fellow vampire of course bowed "my lady, your father informed me to tell you that it is now unnecessary for you to join in the discussions. He suggests taking a small walk around the Embassy and observe some of the… 'Culture'." He Mockingly jeered at the last word, causing the two guards at the Double doors to grip their rifles a little tighter.

Ignoring the angry Germans the aide put on a shit-eating-grin and waited for her answer. Which she was currently thinking of in her head.

'mmmm… I could visit the gardens again. Besides it's been years since….'

She stated to walk around the carriage towards the towering hedges "I am going to visit the gardens. I hear they are lovely, and thus wish to see for myself."

The aide bowed and turned towards the door " I will inform your father then"

As Moka walked into the lush garden she wished she could see her friend again, at least once more.

….scene change…..

Hans Reinhardt Herman sat on the old and rusted bench in the gardens, the paint having worn off a while ago and the garden was slightly out of control but in other aspects it appeared to be fine.

God even though he had only arrived weeks ago he still hadn't come out here. 'if I had known I would have brought some gardening equipment and paint. Give this place a touch up'

He gazed at the trees where the birds used to dance when he was young, long overgrown with flowers and in one's case, apples for some reason, ready to be plucked from their branches.

He thought back to the assassination of general Gunter nought but seven or so hours ago. When the general had first arrived he was worried about assassins despite the fact that no German high command member had been assassinated since the last war. Now however Hans wished he had listened to him, so that he might keep his post here in the Embassy.

The assassination will most likely get him DE-promoted a rank or two followed by being sent back in with the Infantry regiments and not a cushy job in an embassy or fort like he preferred.

Sighing contently he watched a pair of blue birds fly into the tree's, this was a favourite past time of his, bird watching, and just watching the beautys of nature, even though he liked to spend his time indoors reading and writing.

Though he could not see her someone from his past had just turned the corner, recognizing his aura instantly she stumbled a little as she came to a standstill which he didn't notice.

'he's back! After all this time.' Moka let a happy and evil grin on her face 'now time to surprise him like I did when we first meet.'

….

Ah ok. Sorry people it took longer to get this chapter out than expected. My laptop broke and I can only type this up while at home. (though I always save my stories to an external hard drive, I learnt this lesion after my first accident.)

So review, don't review either one.

Oh and a link to a forum where I will be discussing this fanfic, allow you to ask questions, what battles of the 20th century you would like me to add and all that stuff.

myforums/Lost-Guy/3903114/


End file.
